


Hell has a way out

by masterlokisev159



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War II: The Oath, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Invincible Iron Man Vol. 2 (2015), M/M, Marvel 616 References, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Post-Civil War II (Marvel), Prisoner of War, Protective Steve Rogers, Secret Empire (Marvel), Sick Tony, Steve cares about Tony even if he denies it, Tony doesn't know what to think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159
Summary: “You won’t. God, I know you won’t.” Tony’s voice rose and he shook but his cheeks flushed and in the dim shadow cast by Steve’s body, he looked small and powerless. His prey for him to devour.Steve has finally captured Ironman. He can do whatever he wants.If only Tony wasn't his weakness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A 616 comic verse fic set after Civil war II and A search for Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is set Post-'Civil war II' and 'A search for Tony Stark' where Steve is a Hydra agent who has infiltrated the Avengers but finally makes his move after he resigns from the Avengers, a few months after Tony wakes up from his coma. This takes a different route to the comics from this point onwards as Tony is captured by Steve and kept as his pet for the time-being while Steve continues to spread Hydra's influence on the world.
> 
> References are made to the following comic story lines;  
> The demon in a bottle,  
> Civil War and the SHRA,  
> Time runs out events with the incursions  
> Civil war II  
> The oath in the Captain America Hydra series  
> Secret Empire  
> A search for Tony Stark
> 
> There may be more but these story lines have been somehow pieced together to give the first 616 set comic fic I have ever written. Please do let me know what you think (I'm looking at you comic readers and stony comic experts to come and give me some feedback ;)  
> Here is one of the ideas I had after reading the oath!

 

* * *

 

Steve couldn’t feel more impressed. Sharp shooting and some heavy blows. A completely new, sleek look. Brand new armour. It certainly wasn’t something to laugh at, that was for sure.

Tony had been busy. **Very** busy.

With a sure smile, Steve tightened his grip and recalled all the events of the past year. During the last twelve months Tony had disappeared from his cryo-casket, things had changed drastically. The Hydra army had assembled under Steve’s command and had successfully overthrown the whole of the USA government. Spies from all over the world were spreading, planting seeds for Steve to nurture. Hydra was mere months away from achieving full control of all continents. A world wide takeover for a better future.

Now, Steve would never claim to agree with the way the Red Skull had run the organisation but even he could admit that some methods were more useful than others. For instance;

When Tony had awoken from his self induced coma and mysteriously disappeared, just a year after Carol’s retched treatment of him in what he mentally deemed as _‘the second civil war’_ , Steve had sent out every last spy he could spare to find Tony. And he had. He was happy to see Tony building a strong network of family and friends and was immensely pleased to hear of colonel Rhodes’ revival, which happened at the same time. What he was not pleased about was the way Tony had not only avoided any contact with him, but had seemed to outright keep him away. Steve had tried to reach out on occasion, had tried to bring Tony to his side like always. He had tried many times but it seemed Tony was hell-bent on remaining relatively hidden.

Finally, when Steve had found him in his underground lab with his brand new A.I. blocking the door, he’d come to a sudden, startling realization.

Tony knew. He knew about Steve’s vision, his ambitions and beliefs. He knew it all, must’ve remembered Steve’s oath. The words he’d spoken over Tony’s cold, empty body. Tony knew.

And he was taking _counter measures._

A glance into the workshop had given it away. Pieces came together. An analysis of the cosmic cube hovered over Tony’s desk, along with many sketches of armour.

That, and the symbol of Hydra.

Instincts told Steve not to waste time. If Tony knew about his plans for the new world order, he would quickly become a problem, as their past suggested. There was no doubt that Tony had already informed the Avengers. It was honestly more surprising that none of the others hadn’t already tried to contain him.

And yet, instead of acting out, eliminating Ironman and ensuring no more opposition would exist during his work, Steve had stood there and let the A.I shut him out, doors sealed in his face without so much as a glance from Tony.

He’d stood there and watched Tony continue to build and when he finally left, he didn’t say anything and immediately resigned from the Avengers for three months.

That was his mistake. Steve should’ve known better.

The Avengers came, oh they really did! Very rapidly, they all descended and found him unarmed while scoping out the Chinese border. They attacked. For a fraction of a second, when Steve caught sight of Carol’s photon beam pointed directly at him, coupled with the full heat of War machine’s fire power, he’d mentally prepared for the worst. That battle had been brutal but thanks to Steve’s spies and the Red Skull’s swift intervention, he’d been able to make his escape, but not without first leaving the Avengers bruised and battered. They had been forced into a retreat but severe injuries on both sides were dealt.

It had set Steve off. He acted quickly and hit hard and fast.

First Carol was taken, followed by Rhodes (he’d aimed for where it would hurt most). All the young avengers had come next (their successors-like his children, that had to hurt), followed by other key leaders such as the Black Panther and Reed (the Illuminati, he’d worked with them before and he knew them. They were another form of family in another life, not that Steve remembered). Namor had surprisingly joined his cause, claiming he could see no other alternative. Steve had left several spies in the water anyway since one could never be too careful and Namor was a tricky bastard on occasion.

Steve hadn’t bothered to deny it when asked by Schmidt what his plan was.

By the time they’d reached nine months, he had successfully managed to imprison almost all of Tony’s closest friends. Tony’s mother, he’d spared, knowing he had to save something for last. Something to draw Tony out. A trigger for his make shift gun-point.

Another three months brought Steve to the very moment he was living in now. And that was him in this broken warehouse just outside of New York, standing over Tony’s shattered armour, his arms holding Tony's face against the stone cold floor, whose mother lay passed out a few feet away. Agents circled the whole room and Tony squirmed under his feet.

“You sick bastard!” Tony spat and didn’t pay any attention to the blood dripping down the wound on his head and soaking the floor where his cheek was cutting into it. Yes, Steve had hit him pretty hard, so much so that he was looking very concussed.

With a sigh, Steve shoved Tony down harder, keeping his captives’ arms fully pulled behind his back. Tony cried out but Steve felt little sympathy. He tutted and gestured to one of his men.

“Take her. Keep her in sector D cell 59. And don’t mind him, he won’t bite.” The man saluted and, with help from a few others on the circle, managed to lift Tony’s mother and carry her unconscious form away. Throughout it all, Tony continued to yell.

“No! Goddamnit Steve, don’t bring civilians into this! Just leave her, it’s me you want! You have me!”

_You have me, indeed. Yes Tony, I do._

“Yes, you are mine now. But you need to be broken in. What guarantee do I have that you will do as I say without her? If you do as I say, she’ll be unharmed, I promise.” Steve shrugged and knelt down harder, keeping Tony solidly pinned.

“Your real father was Hydra Tony. There is hope for you yet.”

“Fuck you!”

“You’ll learn Tony. Believe me, you’ll learn. And when you do, you’ll find peace in the cause. I only want peace, you of all people should understand that.”

Tony stopped struggling and went limp. Something seemed to flicker in his eyes. His mind was whirring away, Steve thought with a grin.

“I won’t learn. You’re wrong Steve. But-” Tony forced his head up and, despite all the blood on his face, managed to squint up at Steve. He looked steadfast and bruised but not at all beaten. “I won’t give up on you. I will save you. And I won’t let you hurt anyone else. Mark my words Steve, this isn't over.”

Smiling softly, Steve nodded to his other men. This, this exact determination and effort was what Steve loved, it was what he had missed.

“Take him to my headquarters. He will remain in the cell there. I’ll be seeing to him personally.”

Watching the black clad men salute and take Ironman away was immensely satisfying. Kicking and screaming, Tony was dragged away and finally given a heavy dose of sedative, all the while, snarling as Steve let out a laugh. So much to look forward to and all the time in the world.

How he couldn’t wait to break Tony Stark.

* * *

 

 

“Has he been contained?”

“Yes sir. He is in the cell in your headquarters, as you specified.”

“Good. Dismissed.”

All things said and done, running Hydra was not so different to running Shield. Steve was given position of commander. He was given a suit. He was given his shield.

Authority always reigned in every organisation, he thought, as he loosened his helmet (the one Tony had made for him) and stripped out of the Captain America costume. Dumping his clothes on the floor, he made his way into his en suite and turned on the shower, humming to himself.

Tony must’ve been on the other side of this wall. Mere centimetres between them after months of barely seeing each other was a wonderful thought. He could hardly wait to speak to Tony. Hell, it had been hard enough when Tony had hidden underground, and now he was just next door.

_I can talk to him anytime I like. My pet. My property._

He continued to hum and reached down for the bottle of shampoo. Taking a handful and massaging it into his hair, he pondered.

Would there be an opportunity? Was there a way Steve could ensure Tony’s loyalty to Hydra right now?

Ideas of mind swipes flashed through his head, however he quickly dismissed them on the basis that he was currently keeping all members of the Illuminati contained for the very same reason. His own rage at the issue meant he couldn’t be a hypocrite.

Plus there was no telling how long it would take before Tony realized Steve was loyal to Hydra. Even the cell would be a complete give-away. Thus there was no point in wiping Tony’s memory.

Not to mention, where would the satisfaction be if Tony didn’t remember his defeat.

_What to do?_

Letting out a sigh, he rinsed out the shampoo and applied conditioner. After he was done showering, he stepped out and dried himself carefully. In the mirror, he watched his body move, eyes darting to his chest where the hydra symbol had washed off and made a note to reapply it tomorrow.

Tony could wait. For now, planning was in order. His prisoner wasn’t going anywhere and Skull would want to know about this recent capture.

On his way out of his room, he glanced at the steel bolted door beside it. Tony was inside, probably wallowing and likely feeling bored out of his mind. Steve shook his head and left in the opposite direction. Bored or not, Tony would have to wait. He had work to do.

* * *

 

Once Steve had informed the Red Skull of Ironman’s capture he had been praised generously. Schmidt had clapped him on the back and walked him to the private room behind the meeting room, eager to discuss preparations of some kind. Steve had never entered this room, only ever seen Skull use it. He wondered what he would find.

“You’ll be pleased Captain. With your thirst for revenge, I’m sure you’ll understand the benefits of this. I had it specially made for the occasion.”

With a tight smile, he let himself be guided into the small dark room. He didn’t bother to correct the Skull. Never once had he considered revenge as a motive for his dedication to the new world order.

“Come.”

Inside the room was several blue holograms highlighting different parts of the Ironman armour. At the centre of the room was a glass box on a stand. Lights came on and illuminated the stand.

“Go on Captain, open it.”

With a nod, he stepped forward and lifted the glass box. He instantly felt underwhelmed. So much fuss over a tiny chip.

Schmidt seemed to sense his thoughts because he laughed and walked around the stand.

“It seems small at first but it holds potential.”

Shifting slightly on his feet, Steve glanced at him. “Potential to do what exactly?”

But Schmidt waved his hand, seeming to have reached his quota of useless information for the day. “All in good time. I have not yet ironed out the details but when the time comes, we will take a huge step forward. Opposition will not stop our cause.”

Steve rolled his eyes and set the box with the small grey chip back down. Instead, he let his eyes wander to a hologram of the reactor node.

“Stark is in the cell by my quarters. If you’re done, I will get going. We haven’t even started the interrogation.”

“Of course, of course. Do not let me stop you. Carry on as you were.” Schmidt nodded his approval and ushered him out without another word.

As Steve made his way back to his room, he mentally recalled the steps he’d taken. He’d been monitoring Skull’s work and movements for months but had not once known about this new development. The chip was significant apparently but it what way? Was it still worth keeping the Skull alive or should he just dispose of him now? Most of Hydra was already prepared for his mutiny so it wasn’t like he really had anything stopping him. And Zemo was still in danger from Schmidt’s wrath.

Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts and somehow realized he was standing in front of the familiar steel door. Ah yes.

Tony was waiting.

Pushing his shoulders back, he pushed the door open and switched on the lights. The white room was divided by a set of adamantium bars, holding a certain prisoner on a lone standing chair on one side and a bench for spectators on the other. Steve let his eyes drift over the man on the other side and took a seat on the bench. Something in his chest shifted.

“Stark.”

The man lifted his head and raised an eyebrow. Dark blue irises locked on to him, shrouded with disgust and barely contained rage. But Steve didn’t care. Tony was alive and giving him a positively filthy look but it was better than when he was in a coma.

**_The casket feels cold. Steve’s fingers trace the glass. Tony’s there, body frozen in time by the damage of his fellow Avengers. So weak, all of them with such petty minds. Mentally, he scoffs. What good does it do to cry now, Carol?_ **

**_Steve draws his hand back. He sits. How dare Tony allow himself to reach this point? How dare he lie there while Steve plots against the corruption of the world? What point is there in bringing about Hydra if Tony isn’t here to see it? He almost feels angered that Tony will not even witness this because he’s so weak._ **

**_He sighs._ **

**_“What a waste.”_ **

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He remarked, looking down at his fingernails absently but from the corner of his eye, watched Tony’s hands clench and straighten up.

“Sorry. I don’t make it a habit to meet up with Nazis.” Tony deadpanned and folded his arms. Something silver clinked against the floor and Steve realized Tony’s wrists had chains around them. That explained why he wasn’t pacing.

“Sounds fair.” Steve muttered and leaned forward. “Always were the stubborn one.”

Tony’s mouth dropped. “St- _I’m_ the stubborn one!? Just because I’m not team ‘world domination’ doesn’t make me stubborn. You’re the one prancing around with the Red Skull! What the fuck are you even doing!?”

“Calm down. You’ll hurt yourself. Wouldn’t want to damage that precious little mind now, would we?” Steve stretched and leaned back. He hadn’t been getting as much sleep recently. Too much time had been spent chasing down Avengers. So many insignificant things getting in the way.

Tony’s body shook, tremors running all the way down to his fingers. “How? How could you do this to us? We’re a family-the Avengers-“ he took a deep breath and lowered his voice. “-everything was going so well.”

Steve leveled him with an unimpressed look. “Carol knocked you into a coma. You almost died.”

“She didn’t mean it. We spoke about that.” Tony scowled and Steve smirked.

“And yet nothing’s gone your way. All of you are my property. Not one of you is anywhere except where I decide it. It won’t be long before you see my point of view Tony.”

“Now you’re really sounding like a Hydra agent.” Tony mumbled at the floor.

Steve laughed and tilted his head fondly. Tony looked good, all things considered. He was wearing black sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt but no socks or jacket. His wounds had been wiped and he looked relatively unharmed for a prisoner. Just a few scratches and healing wounds here and there.

It didn’t surprise Steve that he had seen Tony as handsome, back when he was weak and couldn’t do what needed to be done. Once upon a time he had been quite fond of Tony. He’d spared him several times, all for the sake of something as pathetic as love.

It was a good thing he was stronger now.

“I’ve missed you.” Steve said with a barely contained smile.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Go to hell.” But it lacked heat.

There was a moment of awkward silence. They stared at each other but neither spoke until a knock resonated and Tony jerked.

“Come in.” Steve said, not taking his eyes of his prey.

“S-sir, the report from the Spanish division has just come back.” A young Hydra agent stuttered and seemingly knew he was unwanted.

Steve broke eye contact and twisted around to hold a hand out. The boy dropped a handful of papers into his palm and bolted out of the door. Shuffling back, Steve straightened out the papers and began to read them.

“Are you serious? You’re gonna sit there all night?”

Steve ignored him and kept reading. Pulling a pen out of his shirt pocket, he began to circle a few things. The familiarity between this and Avengers shield reports came to mind and eased something in him, especially with Tony in the same room.

In the background, Tony snapped his fingers and glared. “You gonna ignore me? If you’re just gonna do your good little Hydra work, can you kindly fuck off? I don’t want to watch you help take over the world, thanks.”

“I’m planning out which part of the country needs more supplies. So I can send more.” The words left his mouth before he could stop them. He didn’t know why he’d volunteered that information.

His cause was right. Tony was wrong here.

Giving up, Steve put the papers aside and gave Tony his full attention again. The genius looked pissed off but behind that, there was a genuine look of surprise.

“Did you seriously just try to convince me you’re doing good Steve? You trying to pretend Hydra hasn’t taken millions of lives? You gonna pretend you haven’t taken all our friends and aren’t torturing all of them right now!? When’s it my turn huh!? When is my head gonna be on the block!? Are you gonna kill me too Steve!?”

Steve bit his lip to stop himself from doing something...unplanned. Even after all this time, Tony could make him feel this way-that small fire, that small burst of energy and hatred. It was what made them so similar. A man lost in time and a man stuck in a time before his own.

But Steve was better now. He remembered. Tony was insignificant, nothing more than his pet for the time-being.

And he knew Tony from his past self’s memories. The Steve that had loved this man had unwillingly exposed his every weakness and now he planned to use it all.

Steve let his face go twisted. “Have you forgotten Tony? I’m doing this for the greater good. Isn’t that what you did? When you wiped my memory? When you decided that the death of millions was worth it as long as our planet survived? I guess the incursions don’t count.” Steve shook his head and laughed softly. “No. The great Tony Stark doesn’t answer for his actions. How can you judge me Tony? When you’ve done the same.”

Tony’s expression turned cold. He looked away. “I apologised. And I did that because I had no choice. I couldn’t even push the damn trigger in the end so really-but no, this is **not** the same thing. You working for Hydra is not the same as me trying to save the world from incursions.”

It was so sad to watch. Tony said the words, went through the motions and tried to look sure but even Steve could tell the guilt still weighed heavy on the man’s slumped shoulders. That guilt was what Steve would use to guide him onto his side. The thought made him loosen his body.

With the grace of a king, Steve stood up and walked till he was mere inches from the bars. His eyes drilled into Tony’s. “You owe me. You owe me for everything you’ve done. When you got me killed after our little war because you let me get shot-“ he took pleasure in watching Tony flinch, each word barbed and designed to strike and cut. “-and when you had my memory erased after I disagreed to destroy a whole planet. There are plenty of other things but I think those are enough for now.”

Tony’s eyes shut like he was in pain but when he opened them, he looked no less sure than when Steve had caught him. His eyes burned a cold fire.

“I’ll do anything. I’ll do anything to save you. But I won’t help Hydra. I know where you’re going with this. But I. Won’t. **Do it**.”

Steve lifted his head and looked down at the prisoner. “You will join me. You will return to my side like always. And if words won’t work and I have to force you, I will. Don’t worry Tony.” Steve’s smile dropped. “I know everything about you, including what will make you break. Don’t test me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Tony responded, equally menacing.

Steve turned around and grabbed his papers. With a hand on the door, he paused and looked back.

“Don’t make this difficult. Though I know your life is a risk to Hydra, I’m not an unreasonable man so I will give you one week. I’ll ask you at the end of each day. If you don’t change your mind by the end of seven days, I’ll start with the alternative and you won’t like that.”

Tony didn’t say anything. Steve slammed the door behind him.

* * *

  
Six days went by. The answer didn’t change.

At the end of every day, Steve would take his dinner and eat on the bench in front of the cell. Sometimes he would mock Tony, occasionally reminding him of all his failures and what he owed Steve. Sometimes he would taunt him with what his ‘old’ Steve would say about this, and how he would be so disappointed in Tony. Sometimes he said nothing and simply ate in silence. Tony’s own plate would remain untouched but Steve would attempt to maintain some form of normalcy. He was not an animal, he knew how to be civil. That Tony was so stubborn was just a consequence of their friendship and Steve had accepted this long ago.

And yet, on the final evening, just moments before he opened the steel door, he paused and hoped for a change of heart. Silent as a mouse, he opened the door and settled on the bench, supper already laid out beside him.

As per usual, Tony was staring at the wall behind Steve. He wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“How are you today? Are you well?” Steve began and picked up his fork to spear at potatoes. As he chewed, his eyes fell to the full plate on Tony’s lap. The plate was always given to Tony just before Steve entered and was always taken away just after Steve left, but it was never eaten. This would mark day seven of Tony not eating anything.

“Oh I’m great. Don’t mind me, just having the best time over here. You’re so sweet.” Tony said in a tone drier than a desert and stared at the plate in his hands. A soft rumbling sound reached Steve’s ears and he frowned.

“Eat. Don’t starve yourself.”

“Oh, bite me.” Tony snapped but Steve ignored him.

“I know you’re hungry. I said eat.”

“I’m fine thanks.”

“I can hear your stomach. You need to eat.”

“And risk poison or Nazism? I said, no thanks.”

“Damnit Stark!” Steve growled and sent his tray flying across the room. The cutlery clattered against the floor and food went everywhere. Steve’s chest heaved and his blood raced. Why the fuck was Tony so damn obstinate!?

Tony went quiet and waited at least a minute before letting his body slowly loosen. His eyes traced the cutlery and went back to Steve. He cocked his head and frowned. “You know my answer is still no. Why bother with the facade?” Then his eyes widened. “I can’t be getting to you that much can I?”

Pin-drop silence filled the room. Steve’s chest continued to move. And then-

“S-sir? Would you like some assistance?” The assistant Hydra boy was back, looking as petrified as ever. Steve sucked in a breath and calmed his mind.

He didn’t need to be angry. He had other ways in mind. He knew Tony would say no, this was-

This was merely an inconvenience.

“No, that’s not necessary. Leave us.”

The boy nodded jerkily, and left quickly, leaving the two former Avengers to stare at each other in silence. Steve mentally counted to ten and folded his arms.

Unsurprisingly, Tony broke the silence. “You know, I’m surprised you haven’t gotten to the torture part of this yet. Not like I’m asking for it but I kind of expected...I don’t know, drugs, whips, more-ah-more chains-“ he licked his lips and rattled the chains but didn’t seem angry. Rather, pensive and somewhat hesitant. Out of his comfort zone. Good. “I mean, you did spend months trying to get me. You hunted down everyone I love and now that you finally have me, you haven’t even-“

“Shut up Stark. Don’t presume anything. I gave you all your chances. If it’s torture you want, it’s torture you’ll get.” The words came out louder than he’d planned and he hoped they’d have the desired effect. But Tony didn’t seem afraid at all. He was pale and tense, and had dark circles under his wandering eyes from days of not being able to sleep in the chair, but not a single part of him looked scared.

Steve felt like he was just delaying the inevitable. The strategy of a losing battle.

“Okay. Not like I want it but okay.” Tony sighed. His posture had fallen and he sounded resigned but still no closer to changing his mind. Steve was starting to feel just a fraction of irritation.

_And he still won’t eat._

Fine, Steve thought. If Tony wanted to be this way, he could play-with Tony, he was a pro. He wasn’t going to be deceived by this man who was no more than his enemy. He had to take action and it was best to start now.

Steve clapped his hands and waited for the door to be pried open again. The boy poked his head around and looked up expectantly.

“Yes sir?”

Why couldn’t Tony be more like him?

“I need several of my best professionals. For the next four days I want his food privileges removed. No food, only water three times a day. Have the chains and chair removed. I want him suspended until he can’t feel his fingers. Don’t give him anything no matter how much he begs and do whatever needs to be done, you have my permission.”

The boy nodded and scuttled away quickly. Steve waited in silence with a steely gaze fixed on Tony.

Part of him wondered if maybe he was-

The boy returned with three strong men, clad in black, all Hydra assassins, trained to extract information. Gracefully, they entered the cell and took the plate of food away. Then, in a swift movement, one man backhanded Tony, an audible crack that echoed in the room. Tony looked momentarily stunned. Something akin to betrayal flashed in his eyes as he looked at Steve.

Steve returned it with a cold expression.

“Do damage but nothing permanent. I want his resolve broken but nothing else. I will be back in four days.”

* * *

  
It wasn’t the full four days but after three, the boy acting as his assistant hesitantly knocked on his door. Surprised, Steve looked up and put his pen down. He’d been sat at his desk, going through more reports. Schmidt had been particularly demanding over the last few days.

“Come in.” As the boy walked in, he leaned back and yawned. Perhaps the boy could give him some good news, like Tony finally agreeing or-

“S-Sir, we have a situation.”

“What is it? You are free to speak.” Some part of Steve kept wondering why this teenage boy was so terrified. It wasn’t like Steve planned to hurt him. Come to think of it, he was one of Skull’s assistants usually, wasn’t he?

“S-Stark, he-he’s not...”

“Speak son. Just say it.”

“He’s unconscious. He’s not waking up.”

Steve’s world jammed to a halt. His breath fell short. His body went cold. He wanted to claw at his own throat.

He’d stated that no permanent damage was to be done. He’d made it clear, so why-

Wasting no time, he stood and shoved past the boy. Without hesitation, he yanked the door holding Tony, open and stared.

Just as he’d demanded, Tony’s arms were suspended, his body hanging from his wrists by a thick chain attached to the ceiling. Blood dripped out of his mouth, down his shirt and covered it in patches, staining the pristine white a dark maroon. Evidence of knife work.

Below his feet was a puddle of something wet and Steve quickly realized that it had to be the result of Tony vomiting. His eyes were closed and his cheeks looked drained of colour and his chest movements were barely visible. Something was wrong.

“How long has he been like this?” Steve ordered and didn’t hesitate to open the bars. His hand-print against the side panel of the cell removed the bars and within seconds, Steve was there, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist to take his weight. His fingers became slippery with each glide over the sticky shirt and Steve grit his teeth. On closer inspection, Steve realized Tony’s fingers were ice-white and his skin felt frozen.

There was also a strong scent coming from his mouth.

“Get a chair. I want him down.” He felt eyes bore into his head and finally, he growled. “Now!”

It worked. Everyone jumped and the three men he’d ordered to torture Tony, occupied themselves with finding a chair. Finally, after more painstaking minutes of waiting, one of the men climbed onto the chair and unhooked Tony’s wrists. The shackles remained but the chains detached and Tony collapsed onto Steve, body limp and eyes rolled back.

Once down, Steve lay Tony flat and systematically called more orders for the resident doctor to be brought and for more supplies such as a pillow and water to be brought. Surely enough, the boy handed them to him.

Gently, he eased the pillow under Tony’s head and let his hand fall onto Tony’s shoulder, beginning to shake the man. His stomach seemed to twist itself over and over till he felt sick. He swallowed.

“Stark. Stark, can you hear me? Tony?”

A few tries eventually got results. Tony’s eyes fluttered before he finally opened them. His eyes glistened and appeared as dulled as the rest of his form. He barely tracked anything and seemed to be unable to make out much. And this close, his breath absolutely stank. It was heinous and familiar.

“Sssteve...w-wh-re-you h’re?”

Alcohol. They’d given him alcohol.

“Who did this?” Steve asked, feeling oddly calm. Something cold ran down his spine when he caught another glimpse of the vomit in the cell.

The boy trembled nearly dropped the water bottle. “S-sir?”

“He’s drunk. Who’s decision was that?”

The tallest of the three hydra agents stepped up. “Mine, sir. We were looking for any addictions and I mentioned alcohol and he seemed to respond negatively to it. Thought it would be a good idea to give him some.”

“What do you mean, negatively?”

The man seemed to shift on his feet. “He begged us not to.”

“How much have you given him?”

The man held up two bottles and Steve’s blood ran cold. Two whole bottles worth of wine on a completely empty stomach with hardly any water. No wonder Tony was barely lucid.

At that moment, the Hydra doctor appeared and Steve immediately snapped his fingers for the woman to come to him. She knelt beside the victim and immediately checked his vital signs.

“Sir, it’s fairly likely he’s just had too much alcohol. We may have to consider pumping his stomach. It’s obviously caused a huge shock to his system and-“

“He hasn’t eaten in over a week. And he’s not had much water.”

“Oh. Well in that case, we should probably sit him up. Has he thrown up a lot?”

The men nodded in unison. Steve resisted the urge to beat them. Hard.

“Bring a bed, water, food and a damn bucket. And while you’re at it, clean up this damn mess. It’s disgusting!” He barked and heard footsteps scatter and dash across the floor.

As the men disappeared, the doctor seemed to give him an odd look while flashing a pen light in Tony’s eyes. Tony groaned and tried to turn his head away but Steve’s fingers were like steel on his jaw.

“He’s very intoxicated sir. Excuse me for saying this, but isn’t this the ideal way to interrogate him?”

She gave him an odd but weary look and watched his expression carefully. Mentally, Steve wanted to slap her too.

“He is. But there’s no point in keeping him alive if he’s a drunkard. His intelligence is what we’re after, otherwise he offers nothing.”

“It might be a good way to keep him compliant. If I remember, his file stated that he was an alcoholic.”

_**Flames everywhere. The lick at his feet and curl against his back. The smoke is getting thicker but he dare not leave. Tony’s still in there.** _

_**Without hesitation, he bounds up the metal steps and legs it to the crumbling motel room. Tony’s body is still where he left it, on the floor with the same open bottle in hand.** _

_**Steve doesn’t waste time. He picks up Shellhead and bolts out of the room, Tony’s slim body firm and secure in his hands. Once he gets Tony out, he’ll be able to return and save everyone else in the building.** _

_**Tony is safe and that’s all that matters.** _

“Stark is useless when drunk. This is a pointless exercise!” He snarled and the doctor flinched.

No more words were said. The bed was brought in (a small cot), and food and water was presented. Steve managed to lift Tony up and rouse him enough to take sips of water and Tony kept babbling nonsense at him.

“Y-you arrr-e soo bad at thiiiss. Can’t evn’ torr...torrrtr’ me prop’rly.” He giggled while Steve pulled the bucket close and laid the tray of food next to the bed.

_Years of being sober and now..._

“Sleep Stark. You **will** eat when you wake, even if I have to force feed you personally. Now shut up and stay there.”

He left orders for the men to keep an eye that Stark slept. When asked if they could continue the interrogation, Steve bit back the urge to shove them through a wall. Thankfully he just settled with telling them to hold off for now.

That night, he dreamt of fires and Tony’s taunts.

* * *

 

“So that didn’t really work.”

Steve flashed him a look briefly before grunting and picking up another sheet. He continued to write notes on the report to hide his surprise.

Tutting at the response, Tony shifted on his cot and winced as he brought his legs up to his chest. After he’d passed out, Steve had ensured he didn’t try anything by having the doctor keep a close eye on him. When Tony had awoken, he’d been vacant, shaky and nauseous, the feeling of alcohol in his system after years without it clearly taking a toll.

He didn’t say a word for three days after his overdose and stared blankly at the broken chains on the floor while shaking on the cot quietly. He didn’t eat but drank the water provided in small sips, and only because Steve screamed at him to. The blood from the cuts still stained his body in places and left a gruesome shine on anything he touched. His shirt was more red than white but Steve didn’t pay much attention to it. He sat each day and watched as Tony’s groans and shakes finally subsided, and the nightmares finally left with them.

This was the first time in days Tony had spoken and some hidden part of Steve rose at the sound.

Tilting his head, Tony looked down at his own pale feet, occasionally sending furtive glances at Steve from under thick lashes. The dark circles under his eyes were much more pronounced after his loss of sobriety (not the first time) and his frame was hunched in a way it hadn’t been upon entering the cell. The grip on Steve’s pen tightened.

“You didn’t really stick to your four day rule huh, Winghead?” He spoke softly into the dim light and tugged at loose bit of thread at the end of his pants. Exhaustion radiated through every action in his body.

“Don’t call me that.” Steve murmured, feeling a horrible headache start to appear. He’d already had to deal with enough shit from Skull today. Apparently the Avengers in the other faculty had tried to get a message out to the remaining mutants hiding underground which Skull hadn’t been pleased about and obviously, Steve had been on the receiving end of his rage.

“Why not? You’re still Winghead.”

“Since when did you say such stupid things? Thought you were smarter than that, Stark.” He tried to make it sound harsh but instead it just came out as a mild insult. It was clear, he felt completely off today and not hearing Tony’s voice after several days was having a strange effect on him. It made his shoulders loosen and tighten all at once.

In the cell, Tony continued to stare at him with a hawk-like gaze from his perch. He studied him like a new species and Steve had no doubt that something was ticking in his mind. That was never a good thing since Steve knew better than anyone that Tony was most dangerous when left to think.

“I think you’re still in there Winghead. I think you still care.”

The pen in his hand snapped and shards of cheap plastic went flying.

Steve took a deep breath and felt his body stand. “There’s nothing left of your precious Steve. The man you knew is long gone. Only I remain and I-“

“Yeah, yeah. You’re all about Hydra now. Heard it already.” Tony waved his hand and almost, _almost_ smiled. “But that’s not all. I think, you won’t hurt me. I mean you want me to join you, sure. But you won’t _hurt_ me.”

Steve slammed the papers on the bench so hard, the wood splintered in the shape of his fist. Red clouded his vision and he stormed towards the cell. Unthinking, he jammed his hand against the lock and slid the cell bars open, every part of his body ready to shove Tony against a wall and teach him a lesson he’d never forget.

But as soon as he set one foot inside the cell, Tony was gone, bolting past him at lightning speed, not a single second wasted. Stunned, Steve snarled and ran after him. Tony had barely made it past the door before Steve had him; one arm wrapped around his waist, the other lodged under his neck. A quick push of his arm had Tony crying out as his neck was bent back. His feet kicked from where he’d been lifted and he gasped for air, desperately trying to free his arms. Steve squeezed tight and Tony slowed his struggles.

“You think that’s cute Tony? You can’t run. You’re mine.” Steve’s voice brushed against his ear and made Tony gasp.

“You-you don’t o-own me!” Tony twisted and turned but it was useless and Steve scoffed and hauled him back to the cot. Throwing Tony down hard, he straddled his waist, capturing Tony’s punches with his fists. With both hands, he pinned Tony down and held him still, pushing all his weight down until Tony was effectively mobilized.

The position had Tony freezing and staring up at him with huge round eyes, big as oceans. Something unspoken went between them and beads of sweat started to appear on his forehead. Steve repressed the urge to wipe it away out of fear of almost losing Tony again.

Tony sucked in a breath and shifted under his grasp. His fingers twitched under his captor’s but he stilled. “You won’t. You won’t do it. I know you won’t.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Steve leaned down and glided his lips along Tony’s neck dangerously. His breath brushed against Tony’s skin and traced the perfect arch of his neck like a painting. So perfect.

“You won’t. God, I know you won’t.” Tony’s voice rose and he shook but his cheeks flushed and in the dim shadow cast by Steve’s body, he looked small and powerless. His prey for him to devour.

With a smirk, Steve pressed his lips to Tony’s and caught every sound, every distorted moan and shake of Tony’s head. He forced his tongue into Tony’s mouth and didn’t let even a word escape. The kiss was scorching hot, searing through every part of his body and driving him to push harder, to steal more until it was all his own. Steve tried to repress his own surge of arousal when Tony moved his hips up and momentarily reciprocated. As Steve dropped more of his weight onto his prey, Tony whined and tried to push back, do anything to hold him off but Steve wouldn’t let him.

When Steve tore his mouth away, he licked his lips and eyed Tony’s red, swollen lips, a trace of wet glistening from where Steve had licked at his mouth before pulling away.

Just as he prepared to dive for a lower part of Tony’s body, a gleam caught his eye and he stopped.

After a beat of silence and heavy panting, he slid off Tony reluctantly and swiftly left the cell, locking it behind him, and leaving Tony still sprawled across the cot. From inside, Tony’s ragged airy voice followed him breathlessly.

“I knew you wouldn’t-“

“Shut up!”

Laughing, Tony sat up from where he’d been shoved and wiped at his eyes quickly.

Steve knew Tony was weak and emotional. It shouldn’t have surprised him that Tony would react in such a way to something so physical. That he’d actually cry because Steve threatened to use his body as was his right to do so was no surprise.

No. What was more surprising was the urgent need to pull away.

“Don’t forget Tony, I own you. And I can hurt you anytime I like. As long as I have this face, everything hurts ten times more for you.”

But Tony’s laugh turned hysterical. He threw his head back and ran a hand through his matted hair.

“You’ve got it so wrong. The only reason I’m upset is because I know that the only way you could ever want me is like this. When you’re twisted. But don’t kid yourself sweetheart.” Tony’s gaze sharpened instantly and his smile dissolved, the liquid shine of his eyes gone. “You don’t really love me. And I know that you don’t want me in that way and you’re just trying to hurt me. But your mistake is in thinking the real you used to love me. Steve never loved me like that so you pretending is just-it doesn’t work.” Tony leaned against the wall and flashed him a tired smile. “You can’t twist something that never existed. It’s not real. Sorry, try again.”

For a moment, Steve was speechless. It seemed he had miscalculated completely and had missed the obvious. How, how in the hell had he forgotten how insecure Tony was? He knew of the man’s doubts, he always had, but to forget something so key was just...

A broad smile spread across his lips as the facts slid into place.

Tony didn’t know how his past self had felt about him before. He had no idea how much he used to love him.

Steve lifted his chin and stepped forward, clearing his throat. “Is that right?”

“Obviously. Or has Hydra completely slashed your brain?”

“You’re sure he didn’t want you in-how did you phrase it? ‘In that way’?”

The genius stared at him blankly and finally it was Steve’s turn to laugh.

“Oh, he wanted you. I won’t lie. You should know.” Steve leaned forward and wrapped a hand around one of the cell bars. With the other, he gestured to himself.

“The only reason you’re still alive is because he wanted you so much. His weakness is the reason why you’re not still drowning in your own vomit.”

By now, the colour had drained from Tony’s face and slowly he stood up and made his way to stand in front of Steve. Behind the bars, his hands shook.

_Got you._

“You’re lying.” Tony hissed but it lacked bite.

“I’m not.”

“He never loved me. Believe me, I tried to get him to see me that way and it never happened. And there’s a reason for that. He doesn’t even like men!”

“He liked you.”

Shaking his head frantically, Tony gripped at the bars with both hands and looked at him imploringly. “No. You’re wrong. I never said anything because you’re wrong!”

He was begging. Steve had gotten his wish and now Tony was finally begging. It was just ironic that the only way Steve could have it was by revealing his own past feelings towards Tony. That he had to play on the old feelings was a nuisance.

Apparently, their weakness was each other. His past self and Tony.

An odd feeling tugged at his heart.

Feeling a mixture of smugness, delight and disappointment, Steve smiled and turned away. The sounds of Tony protesting behind him was music to his ears.

He’d finally taken a step towards breaking Tony.

* * *

 

After their discussion, Skull gave Steve a new assignment, one that would involve travelling away from the base. Steve agreed to complete it, thinking it would be advantageous to his cause and would also give Tony time to digest the information.

What started out as a few weeks of strategy, soon turned into an all out war lasting much longer. Two solid months went by with Steve having zero contact with the base but it was worth it. Hydra took a huge step in infiltrating Europe and completely decimating the government’s democratic approach, and Steve’s division of Hydra was rewarded and praised by the Red Skull. Steve was also dubbed ‘ _Hydra Supreme_ ’, not that he cared particularly for the title. It just meant his men were even more terrified of him than before.

Not Tony though. Never Tony.

Due to his frequent travels, he felt like he had lost complete awareness of what was happening with Tony and was just itching to see where he’d left him. On arrival, his men informed him that Tony had been fed and monitored and was not causing any undesirable issues, which was excellent news.

“Hail Hydra.” He responded and walked to his quarters, all the while planning what he’d say to Tony tonight. Perhaps he’d finally get his desired answer, or maybe see a change of heart. But Tony could be as stubborn as a mule so he didn’t hold his breath.

Opening the door to his room, he dumped his bag and newly painted shield (one of his rewards had been for the shield to be painted black and red) and took off his helmet. Collapsing onto his chair, he ran fingers through his hair and tugged thoughtfully. While debating on whether to change out of his uniform before or after seeing the Skull, his eyes started to slide shut and he drifted. It was so quiet, so peaceful. He rarely had moments like this anymore.

And then-

There was a ‘ ** _thwack_** ’ followed by sounds of muffled crying.

Steve’s eyes snapped open. Had he imagined it? Surely that couldn’t be right? Where was it coming from? Unless...

There was only one prisoner at this base.

Steve shoved off the chair. Somehow, he found himself yanking the door open, and instantly tried to open the door to Tony.

It was locked.

Another muffled cry, echoed behind the walls, louder and longer than the first. And there was sounds of someone whimpering.

Startled, he ripped the door clean off, the steel bolts bending easily under his fingers and it didn’t take long for the noises to stop after that. Steve entered the dimly lit room and stared.

Schmidt stood in front of the cell, hand partially raised as if to say stop and he had just turned around to give Steve a large welcoming grin. He quickly waved his hand back down and nodded in approval.

“Welcome back Captain. Do not mind, I was merely just playing with our guest. He’s quite the mouthy one isn’t he? But do not worry, I have taken the liberty of fixing that for you. It took a while but I managed. I’ve been fairly innovative recently, you see?.”

A quick flick of the wrist and the whimpers echoed, louder than ever. As Steve stepped closer to the cell, his body went rigid.

Things had completely changed. Tony lay on his knees on the floor of the cell with all clothes gone and shackles binding his feet and hands behind him. His back was covered in electrical burns and his whole body shook and dripped with sweat and blood. Above him, one of Schmidt’s personal agents stood, holding some kind of whip charged with voltage. The man didn’t pause and kept using the weapon again and again. Steve could smell burning flesh. Tony kept whimpering but it sounded off. Had they gagged him?

“Skull. What is the meaning of this?” Steve heard his voice from a distance but couldn’t clearly make out the words. His mind felt frozen in time, like he was back in the ice.

“I am teaching him a lesson Captain. His favourite things are his hands and his words. His hands are useful but his voice...” Skull gave an ugly smile. “It is no longer required.”

At that, Tony raised his head and looked at him with a glazed expression. Over his mouth was some kind of silver device-an unusual type of gag that Steve had never seen before. Other things caught his eye; the complete loss of muscle on Tony’s body, the dried tears on his face-an IV line with a clear bag on the floor, clearly the reason for Tony’s complete loss of weight and muscle. But it was his eyes that scared Steve more.

Last time Steve had seen them, they had been bright and filled with emotions. Now they were different. They looked tired and blunted. Like wings that had been cut or a candle that had burnt out.

They had lost that fiery blue spark. That life that Steve had left behind was extinguished, gone completely, with little to no life.

Tony’s dull eyes looked through him and more tears leaked out. Steve snarled.

“What in the hell are you doing!?”

Tony jolted but didn’t make a sound ( _look at me, Tony, god damn you!_ ) and Schmidt smirked and flicked his wrist. The accomplice kept shredding Tony’s back and instantly, Tony’s head dropped further down.

His left leg was also broken and there were other burn marks on his right side too. Steve catalogued it all.

“I am merely setting the standard of what is expected to happen to those who do not follow Hydra. He inquired about his comrades and now I am demonstrating the same hospitality they have received. Have you forgotten Captain? This is Ironman. The same man who planned the ambush, the same man who betrayed you for his Illuminati members. Remember what you told me Captain, this man is dangerous and has caused you much grief.”

Steve continued to watch the whip swing up and down, electricity crackling down the wire. He watched Tony’s damp eyes squeeze shut and tremble with every involuntary cry at each blow. Every scream that should be heard but was instead muffled by the gag. And was getting quieter by the minute.

“Take the gag off. Let me hear him.” Steve demanded but it sounded more like a plea. This hadn’t been what he’d expected when he came home. He hadn’t been prepared, no part of him expected to see this. His lip trembled and his heart raced.

“I cannot. We must leave it on to allow its effects to work.”

Steve didn’t take his eyes off the broken figure but something is his heart stilled. “What effects?”

“Why, his voice of course! I came up with the design myself and I have to say I’m quite pleased. It won’t be long before his tongue is completely severed.”

The world slammed into a complete stop and Steve felt his stomach drop. He felt sick.

_What?_

Tony not being able to speak ever again. Never being heard again or never being able to communicate. No, Tony would always find a way.

Steve’s eyes followed the way his chest heaved with each strike and sought some part of Tony’s body that screamed there was still a fire, a resilience left in him.

More tears fell. More quiet whimpers escaped the gag. His shoulders were hunched and every time he jarred his broken leg, he moaned. He didn’t even bother to look at the Skull anymore, just stared blearily at the floor, no belief in anything.

Steve wasn’t sure how Tony would actually survive if this continued. If Skull hadn’t taken and demanded too much from him already. Over and over, his mind kept drawing him back to the last time he’d seen Tony and he kept asking himself how it had come to this? When had Tony been reduced from the bright, vibrant man with all the belief in the world to a broken shell of a man with barely enough energy to lift his head?

_Mine. He's mine._

Tony would always find a way to come out on top, he always did, it was what made him Ironman. But taking his voice away would damage him irrevocably. And the thought of silence and never hearing his voice, his high pitched laugh, his lips curving into a smile at something that made him laugh, or the thought of never hearing him say his name every again.

His _nickname_.

**_I think you’re still in there Winghead_**

A deadly calm settled over his mind like a sheet. Steve started to count down from ten. “You have ten seconds to remove that disgusting thing and step away from him. You won’t like the consequences if you don’t.”

The atmosphere in the room became heavy but something seemed to lift in Steve’s chest at the same time. Maybe it was seeing Schmidt’s smile drop or perhaps it was the way the men took an involuntary step away from Tony. But no, it was more likely the way Tony let out a shuddery breath and seemed to get his breath back.

“He’s mine. How dare you step foot in here!?” His voice quickly rose. He felt out of control. He didn’t mean to get angry, but he could handle very little right now. He was seconds away from fracturing the Skull’s face.

By now, the men were a good metre away from Tony, except for one that was fiddling with the device on Tony’s mouth. When he pulled the gag away, Tony coughed and gagged and spluttered, gasping for air.

Spots of red dotted his cheeks and lips but when Steve saw the state of the inside of his mouth, he saw red.

Tony’s mouth looked raw and torn in places, the corners, scabbed and bloody. Ulcers covered parts of his tongue and patches of red covered his gums. It looked like pure agony and Tony didn’t seem to want to close his mouth because it probably hurt too much.

He looked ill. He didn’t look at all as healthy as before. Skull had taken _everything_.

“ **WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?** ” He screamed and forced the cell open, bars creaking with the movement, and with one quick shove, he sent all the torturers into the wall. With a quick swipe, he broke the chains and lifted Tony up, inspecting him more closely. His heart ached at the sight.

Tired and torn apart, Tony blinked tiredly up at him, not really tracking but merely trying to calm his heart-it was beating so rapidly, Steve wondered if it would beat out of his chest.

“Captain. A word.” Each word was cool as ice which made Steve look up at Schmidt and the men who were clutching at their heads from being smacked into the wall, but he tightened his grip.

Straightening to his full height, the Captain sidestepped each useless man and stood in front of the Skull. He still carried his special bundle in his arms.

The Red Skull clasped his hands behind his back and cast a glance at the wounded Avenger. His expression tightened but he spoke carefully.

“I did not realize you were so attached.”

“I’m not.” Even as he said it, he knew it was a lie. How could he claim indifference after what he'd just done?

How had he taken so long to admit it? He was still attached to Tony fucking Stark somehow.

Without blinking, Schmidt stared at him, clearly aware of Steve’s realization. When he spoke, the words were poisonous.

“If you ever speak to me like that again Captain, I will not hesitate to punish you too. Do not test me.”

Steve straightened up defiantly. “You stepped into my block, my quarters and tortured my prisoner. You shouldn’t have entered. I have plans for him.”

He had none. At least, not for this situation.

Somewhere in his mind, he screamed that he was a complete moron who apparently suffered the same damn weakness that his past self had suffered.

_I am better. I should be better._

The words echoed in Steve's mind as he realized just how in denial he had been, even when talking to a corpse.

**_He loved you, and he admired you. Even when you fought._ **

**_All those times when you thought you outsmarted him? Those times you thought you beat him?_ **

_**He had you. Every single time. He could've beaten you and he chose instead to go easy on you, to spare you.** _

**_You'd probably smile and say that made him the better man..._ **

The Skull tilted his head and considered. “Perhaps. I will let this go, just this once. However, do not threaten me like that again or-“ he looked pointedly at Tony. “I think you know what will happen.”

He'd been spared. Steve nodded and went to his room without a single word. He needed to rethink his strategy.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve understands now. Tony is too important to be ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the point where Steve starts to shift from terrifying to protective!  
> NOTE: Everything in bold italics are scenes taken from the comics. For an extensive list of the comics, please check the first chapter notes or ask if you want to know!  
> Enjoy!

 

Once he kicked the door shut behind him, he quickly walked past his desk to his bedroom. Inside, he deposited Tony onto the soft plain covers, knocking the now Hydra-themed shield further under his bed. He paused.

_What is the next step? Where do I go from here?_

His mind was completely at war with itself and he had to consider what the problem was here. He’d just reacted without any thought to the Skull or Tony being a threat, or _anything_.

Laid out like he was, Tony was certainly no threat and looked like he wouldn’t even be able to lift up a finger to defend himself from any penetrating blow. The only sign that he was alive was the slight movement of his chest.

_I could kill him now and end it.One punch to his reactor node. One quick twist of his neck with both hands. That would be it. No one would know-it wouldn’t even be messy! And the Skull wouldn’t suspect anything with him dead. No weakness, no hassle._

Decision made, he swallowed and knelt by Tony’s head on the bed and carefully put one hand on the back of his head and slid the other under his chin, fingers brushing Tony's facial hair lightly. Heart pounding and blood racing, he slowly gripped Tony’s head and steeled himself to rid of his one weakness.

_Do it. Do it now!_

With wandering eyes, he inspected Tony’s bruised and naked form. His eyelashes trembled and other than flinching occasionally at the light touch of Steve’s fingertips on his skin, he didn’t do anything else. He shook in Steve’s hands and didn’t even seem aware that Steve was seconds away from snapping his neck.

**_DO IT NOW!_ **

Steve’s breath hitched. He tightened his grip. Tony’s glassy eyes flickered open and looked directly at him. They looked sad.

They looked scared too.

And Steve...couldn’t do it.

Feeling numb, he released Tony and considered his life choices.

He couldn’t kill Tony. Thanks to his sentiment, he was unable to do what needed to be done and what was worse was that he couldn’t even allow someone else to rid him of Tony. Skull had practically volunteered after all.

Shaking his head, he leaned back against the headboard, the sound of Tony’s shallow breathing to keep him company. It always came back to this-them always needing to perform the deed at the cost of the other and being unable to. When he spoke to the casket holding Tony’s body, he’d said that his old self had loved him, had spared him _every_ time. And Tony had always spared him, or at least tried. His death after their ‘civil war’ was unfortunate but not the result of Ironman’s actions. He had to accept that.

The incursions had not been for him though. They had always been about what Tony had believed was right- doing what was needed to save the world, even if his hands were dirtied beyond repair. Even if he sacrificed Steve in the process.

Steve’s devotion to Hydra’s aim was the same. Only he cared about Tony almost as much. He wasn’t able to make the same sacrifice as Tony. He couldn’t let his partner go, not the way Ironman could. Steve couldn't just snap his fingers and remove Tony from the equation that easily.

Resigned to his fate, Steve leaned over and reached under his bed for the thick quilt. Draping it over Tony, he got off the bed and went to the en-suite, gathering all his first aid supplies in the meantime. He needed to get the doctor though, since Tony had to have his mouth and leg checked. Under no circumstances was Steve risking infection.

_What the hell am I doing? Why should I care? He betrayed me? He should mean nothing and yet..._

And yet...

Leaving his room, he summoned the boy assistant to find the doctor. Once she arrived, he explained what had happened and what he needed done. She agreed and set to work immediately, while he took a seat and watched from the corner.

“Sir, he needs his leg reset. Otherwise It won’t heal properly and I can’t put a cast on it.”

Grunting, Steve got up and positioned his hands over Tony’s exposed leg. The break looked fresh but pretty nasty, a clear snap of the bone and Steve bit his lip when the doctor ordered him to push it back into place. He’d had enough experience as an Avenger to know how much force was needed but...

_So much pain._

Swallowing, he reset the bone and looked away when Tony cried out in agony. With a step back, he let the doctor inspect it and begin to cast it up.

Hours passed. The doctor wiped him down completely and disinfected and bandaged his cuts, rubbing a burn salve on the whip marks where the skin was hot and raw.

Steve watched it all. Every flinch, every moan and whimper, until finally he stood and took the bottle of mouthwash and swab from her hands.

“Sir?” She raised a brow when he shook his head but let him take it and instruct him on what to do. He swiped Tony’s mouth carefully and once done, tucked the blanket up higher.

Tony still hadn’t woken up fully.

“He needs rest sir.” He started at the hushed voice and realized the doctor was giving him a soft, knowing look. Was he that obvious?

He felt like a complete fool.

“I’m aware. You have been helpful, thank you.”

She bowed her head. “Hail Hydra.”

“What else can I do to speed up his recovery?” For what, he did not know. Just that he wanted Tony awake and responsive.

Tilting her head, she answered carefully. She was quite young and perhaps not as experienced, but seemed to have a kind heart. “I would continue to use the mouthwash sir. And also give him nutrition to help him get stronger. He’s lost a lot of muscle mass and will be bedridden for a good many weeks because of his leg. I’m not sure how he’ll lie down properly in his cell but maybe a blanket can be given to soften-“

Steve tuned out the rest like it was white noise. Nowhere in his mind had he considered that Tony would be put back in that filthy cell.

“He will stay here.”

The girl looked alarmed but had a bright hopeful gleam in her eyes. “Here sir?”

He nodded. “And you will monitor his recovery every two days at least. Morning and night.” As an afterthought he added; “The boy outside will bring the meals and they’ll be cooked by the same chef. I want no one tampering with the food in anyway unless they want to risk-“

“N-no sir, I-I’ll spread the word and let them know. Will that be all?”

“Yes, you are dismissed.”

Once she scuttled away, Steve turned back to his charge. Tony was distant as ever.

Steve frowned and sat back to keep watch with steepled fingers under his chin. He didn’t move the whole night and by the looks of it, neither did Tony.

* * *

 

It felt like it had been forever since Tony had last spoken to him. Though perhaps Steve shouldn’t have been surprised since the damage was far greater than when Tony had been forced to drink. Steve had reached three weeks of silence where Tony would simply lie in Steve’s bed and let the doctor do her part every morning and night, helping him keep his mouth clean and being able to complete a very low level of physiotherapy with the cast on his leg. He’d started picking at the food but only because he was starved and his body made the decision for him. He said nothing, kept his eyes fixed on the wall to his left and barely moved. It was sick and left Steve feeling haunted, like he was watching over a beaten dog that had been put in it's place.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t trying. He spoke to Tony occasionally, merely wanting to see some semblance of the man he knew. But it was hopeless. Tony wasn’t home.

 _What_ _kind_ _of_ _home_ _is_ _this?_

Late one night around the two week mark, though Steve would never admit to this aloud, he had sat beside Tony and screamed at him that he was weak, that he _‘get up and fight goddamnit!’_ but he’d gotten no response. In fact, Tony had just shrunk away from him, curling up tighter under the blanket.

That was when it clicked. Steve still remembered how he’d felt when realized. It was the equivalent of being stabbed.

Tony was afraid of him. He was too scared to fight him anymore.

Now that they had reached past three weeks, Steve was finally ready to admit that he was feeling desperate. Frustrated and fed up of punching bags and beating up trainee Hydra agents, he reached his quarters and charged into his bedroom. Tony lay under the covers, silent as a grave.

Steve slumped on the chair he’d made his new home these past few weeks and started undoing the tape around his knuckles. Looking down, he saw a few scratches from where he had broken his bones a few hours ago. While he recovered within hours, Tony needed the doctors assistance to even stand up and shower. An unfair imbalance, like the world was mocking him for his power.

He’d flaunted it to Tony in his frustration of his previous betrayal. He’d waved that he’d hurt Tony’s family and friends like a banner and now, he had finally broken Tony too. He’d done what he had set out to do. Now the damage was large enough that he feared that Tony would never...

Never be the same.

_Have I lost him? Is he going to be broken because of my arrogance? Is it too much?_

Steve hated the Skull now. It was bad enough before, but this had done it for him. He was already putting his plan in motion to rid the world of the Red Skull and had already assigned positions to some of his trusted advisers-ones who believed in the same cause as him.

It should’ve been important, far more important than what was truly occupying Steve’s mind. He continued to let his eyes trace the smaller, tired form on his bed.

 _It’s_ _my_ _fault_.

“Are you going to talk to me today? Or should I not waste any time and have my shower?” Steve said bluntly, and leaned forward to watch. Tony blinked and kept staring at the wall behind him.

Throwing his hands up, he sighed, knocking his bag off the chair arm. Things scattered all over the floor. “Okay! You win. There you go. Are you happy? What do you want?”

Silence.

“What do you want from me? Tony, what do you want?”

No words. Not even a twitch.

“What is it!?”

Nothing.

“Speak. _Answer_." Steve didn't notice the way his voice rose. "Talk to me. What. Do. You. Want!?”

Nothing.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?”

Somehow, Steve found himself on his feet and towering over the ex-Avenger. His nose flared and his hands clenched but nothing happened. His charge continued to stare past him, shaking slightly, before finally shuffling a little on the bed and pulling the covers up higher to obscure his face.

At least he knew Tony was still listening.

Steve puffed out a breath and raked a hand through his greasy hair. “At least, get better enough for me to have my bed back. The sofa is goddamn uncomfortable.”

Tony would’ve laughed at him before. Instead, the lump on the bed remained still.

An idea came to Steve and he left his quarters swiftly. He had a plan. It wasn’t ideal but maybe it would snap Tony out of the depressive state he’d sunk into.

No, it definitely would. It had to.

* * *

 

“Are you sure sir?”

“Positive.”

“But sir, they are-they could-“

“Let me in. I will only be taking one. I need one to experiment.”

With little else to say, the cell-guard unlocked the door to the cells of the facility. It was a big room with lots of dark cells, all sealed and soundproofed, isolating each enhanced prisoner, and led straight to the torture rooms. Steve knew exactly what he was looking for.

Scanning the room with clear, sharp eyes like a hawk, he walked around and found the cell he was looking for. Immediately, he went up to it.

“Steve.” The woman in the torn orange jumpsuit said confidently as he approached.

He nodded respectfully. “Carol.”

Captain Marvel gave him a look that mixed tired and bored in one go. She still looked strong even though blood stained her jumpsuit and bruises covered her face and limbs. Her striking blond hair was longer, coming down just past her chin, but her eyes held the same defiance they’d always had. With some luck, Steve would be able to use it.

“To what do I owe the pleasure? You finally take over the world yet, Captain Nazi?” She asked icily, picking at her nails absently and Steve was instantly reminded of the first words Tony had said to him from his cell.

“I need your help.”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “With what?”

“With Tony. He’s in a bad state.”

The change in Carol’s body was instant. It was like she had been set on fire at the very mention of Tony’s name. Her eyes blazed and her jaw clenched and within seconds, she was stood, face to face with Steve.

“What the fuck have you done to him, Steve? I swear to god, if you’ve hurt him I’ll kill you. He’s been through enough.”

With a wave of his hand, Steve reached for the panel beside him. “ I didn’t hurt him. But I went away and now he’s in a very bad state.”

It wasn’t good. It really wasn’t good.

Head and chin up, Carol straightened up her shoulders and nodded stiffly. “What do you want from me?”

Steve grit his teeth and bit back his retort. He hated those words. “I need you to talk to him. Let him see you.”

_Make him better_

“If you get him out of the state he’s in, I’ll let you keep visiting him on occasion. Under my supervision of course.”

Carol’s eyes popped at his proposal but she saw the carrot dangling and grabbed it, just as Steve knew she would.

“Deal. But if I find him half beaten to death, I will destroy you. Mark my words.”

Satisfied, Steve let her through, putting the power dampening cuffs over her wrists. Thankfully, she didn’t fight him but instead watched him closely.

She tilted her head once her hands were secured. “You’ve always been like this.”

“Do I even want to know?” He muttered, more focused on slipping his gloves back on. The cuffs were locked by his fingerprints and he didn’t want to take even a single chance.

“Stubborn. All self-assured. Thinking your way or the highway.”

Lifting his eyes up, he almost jerked at the anger in her eyes. “I’m right. I’ve always been right about this. What makes you think otherwise?”

“Well what you’re not saying about Tony for one thing. The fact that you’re on the same side as Nazis. Oh, and maybe the torturing of innocent workers?” She snorted a laugh. “Surely you can’t be that dense to be able to not see what you’re doing?”

For a second his step faltered. Then he carried on.

Letting him drag her along by the elbow, she followed him out of the cell and towards the entrance where his private jet was waiting. This was one of the most secure prisoner bases they had and the only way on and off the secluded island was flight. That said, majority of superheroes could fly so Steve didn’t see it as much of an advantage.

They passed the same guards and were stopped immediately.

“Sir, are you sure you wish to-

“I’m sure. She will be returned later today.” He blew out a breath and nudged Carol forward, steeling himself before drawing up to full height and leaning forward. “If Skull asks-“

“N-no sir of c-course! We won’t say anything!”

With a firm nod, he guided Carol out of the facility and led her to the helicopter on the launch pad.

Inside, they said nothing but Steve felt the full heat of Carol’s stare.

Hand clenched on the seat, he stared out of the window. A shroud of fog had set over the ground and he couldn’t see a thing which was so ironic. It made complete sense that nothing in his life was clear at the moment

Carol kept drilling her eyes at him.

“What?” He grit out, clenching his jaw.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why do you think?”

With a sigh, she leaned forward and fiddled with the cuffs over her wrists. She kept staring at him though and he wished she'd stop.

“I thought you were doing it because you were brainwashed. I thought maybe it wasn’t you and it was some LMD or a Skrull with your body. But I’m starting to wonder...” A subtle smile graced her lips. She closed her eyes like she was praying. “Maybe it’s really you and you’re still in there.”

“That was the old me. I’m not the same Carol, don’t expect anything from me.” He said tiredly and rubbed a hand over his eyes, finally looking at her.

On closer inspection, he realized she’d lost weight. Her body screamed fatigue and she didn’t look like the solid, steadfast soldier he remembered. There was a weary maturity that had set in, and that was considering that she didn’t act childish on most days.

The faces of the young Avengers appeared in his mind. If this was what Carol looked like (and she was one of the strongest) what did the kids look like? Where was Kamilla, Miles, Riri-all of them? Where were they?

Tony had been damn proud of those kids. He’d fallen into a coma for Miles.

“Carol I-where are the kids?”

A pause. The look she gave him, made him want to squirm. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she spoke.

“What are you talking about? How should I know?” She all but growled.

“Ms.Marvel. You know where she is, you must.” He tried, targeting Carol’s favourite. Kamilla loved her.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen them since we got caught.” Her eyes dimmed and she slumped, blonde strands all over the place. “I don’t even know if they’re still alive. Then again-“ she eyed him suspiciously. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t.”

Awkward silence filled the air and the helicopter started its descent. They were nearly there.

“Oh my god.” Carol suddenly said and gaped at him, looking thunderous.

“What?”

“How fucking dare you!? What gives you the right to feel guilty!? Why the fuck did you-“

“Calm down-“

“Y-you tortured us! You took our family and broke us into pieces! Honestly, if Tony’s suffering you deserve to feel like the scum you ar-!”

“You don’t know anything! You put him in a coma! You practically killed him! I let him live!”

She went white in the face. Her eyes looked dark and her whole body shook. “You act like you’re protecting him! I made a mistake but at least I can see that! You’re torturing hundreds of superheroes and acting like you know everything! You-you sit there like you’re acting for the greater good and then you dare to ask about the children that Tony and I and so many others were so proud to include! Tony is probably disgusted by you!”

Steve’s whole body shook with anger. The helicopter had landed five minutes ago but neither paid attention.

“Tony doesn’t understand-“ 

“You think that’s what this is all about! It’s always Tony with you! We’ve always known he was important to you! But if you really cared-“ her voice dropped and she trapped his gaze. “If you really cared about him, you’d end this. You’d stop this madness otherwise you’ll kill him.”

Steve’s hands unclenched. He grunted and opened the door, dragging her out with a harsh grip.

The whole way to his room, he couldn’t stop her words from repeating in his mind and by the time they’d reached his floor, the anger had left a hazy sinking feeling that could be described as loathing.

For the first time, he was starting to notice just how many doubts he’d been having since he’d imprisoned Tony.

* * *

 

Once they’d reached, Steve took a deep breath, unlocked the door and gently pushed it open.

“He’s in my bedroom at the end. Go past the desk to the door and leave it open. I shouldn't have to remind you that you're being watched.”

Carol nodded and while she cautiously made her way over, Steve locked the door behind him. He didn’t want to risk any intruders or escapees.

“Tony? Oh my god Tony, are you okay?”

Curiosity got the better of him. He’d mentally promised himself he would give them at least a minute to themselves but he was already leaning against the door frame by the time he reminded himself. He folded his arms and watched carefully.

Carol knelt on the bed and gently shook Tony’s shoulder. He was tucked under the thick blanket and remained utterly still.

Steve’s heart sank but Carol kept trying.

“Tony? It’s me, Carol! I’m here, I’m really here-look! See, you can feel that right? I’m here, god Tony I’m-I’m here.” Her voice quickly became choked and with a start, Steve realized that she was crying. He didn’t know why it made him so agitated.

Nothing happened and Steve’s throat kept closing with each second. This wasn’t what Steve had planned-not even close. Tony was supposed to wake up, he was supposed to-

_No no no nononono! What’s wrong? Why won’t he-_

Then suddenly, like a man who’d been unfrozen, Tony began to blink rapidly and push himself up. His mouth fell open and his eyes grew as big as saucers. He started to cry too, tears falling down his hollowed cheeks. His mouth opened and closed a few times.

“Carol? _Carol!?_ ”

“Tony!” She cried and hugged him fiercely, the chain attaching her hands cuffs, looped carefully around Tony’s neck to keep them away.

Tony burrowed his head in her neck and balled his eyes out, while Carol kept muttering his name over and over into his neck.

Steve could only stand and watch. He wasn’t part of this. He was no Avenger, he’d given that up months ago.

He had no right to go anywhere near Tony.

Finally, once Tony had calmed himself enough to dry his eyes, he pulled away and reached for Carol's hands in her lap.

“Your hands? They have you imprisoned?” He whispered, voice barely louder than a breath. Once upon a time, Tony would’ve been the loudest in the room. Now he could easily be missed, that shine long gone-snatched away from him.

She nodded, looking happier than when she’d seen Steve. “Steve brought me here. Said you weren’t doing so well.” She smiled softly and squeezed his hands gently in her own.

“Steve did? He brought you here?” At Carol’s nod, Tony’s eyes sought out Steve’s. And then something amazing happened.

He smiled. He actually smiled and fresh tears began to appear in his eyes. But he smiled.

Something felt right again. Steve felt whole but at the same time it felt wrong-like the world was spinning on a new axis and his stomach twisted with each turn.

“Thankyou. Thankyou, Steve-“

“Don’t thank him!” Carol hissed and inspected Tony from head to toe, as much as she could with the blanket folded over his waist. Tony’s thin, bruised chest rose and fell gently and he looked so fragile. Steve couldn’t blame her for what she saw. “He’s the reason you’re in this state! Look at you, god.” When she saw the scars around his mouth and the crutches by the bed, her face grew even more pinched and her hands clenched. “Are you okay? What did he do to you?”

Almost instinctively, Steve had the urge to leave them and hide in his office area. But he couldn’t leave them unattended. At least that’s what he told himself.

“He-uh-“ Tony glanced at Steve. “He didn’t do anything really. I was in a cell? He hadn’t really done anything since he caught me and then after a few weeks he disappeared after he...said some things to me. But then the Skull came and I got tortured. Steve came back one day and he stopped it I think.”

Stepping forward, Steve spoke. “I did.”

“A-and he told the Skull to keep away. He brought me here.”

Carol’s lips sealed shut. She twisted around and gave Steve a calculating look.

“You didn’t hurt him?”

Instead of answering her, Steve directed his words at Tony instead. “I did. I gave him alcohol.”

“No! No he didn’t, those men did. He stopped that too.” Tony pondered, starting to frown and pulled one of the many tangled blankets tight around his shoulders while Steve reached for the thermostat and turned on the heat. Carol followed his every move.

“It’s still torture. You’re still hurt.” Steve muttered and went back to leaning against the door frame, Carol watching him like a hawk. He felt stiff, on edge-like he was being interrogated by Fury. He felt borderline nauseous by this point.

“Where’s Rhodey? Is Rhodey okay? What about my mother? And the others-where-“

“Rhodey’s okay, he’s fine. A bit beaten up but they don’t focus on him too much.” Sorrow fell over her face like a ill-fitting mask. “I try not to let them do too much to him. Or the kids-“

_She knows where the kids are. She lied, she doesn’t trust me._

Tony looked pained and suddenly, the marks on Carol made ten times more sense. “Carol-“

“No. I need to protect him. I already lost him once and I’m not losing him again. Same goes for you.” She said firmly and clasped his shoulder.

“You still love him. Even now.”

“Of course.” She said without fail, not even the spectre of doubt. “I love him with all my heart.”

“Do you get to see him?”

“No. But I hear him. We talk between the cells when the guards are done.”

After that, they fell into a comfortable silence. Steve wondered if maybe they had missed this simplicity-the comfort of a friend they could trust and just wanted to bask in that.

Steve had no more friends. He was brutally reminded of that from where he stood.

Tony sighed. He stared at the ceiling with imploring eyes and his hands twitched, like he was itching to move or say more.

“I wish I could love like that. Without doubts. Must be nice. Having someone.” He glanced at her and gave a small sad smile. “It must be nice to not be alone. It’s been so quiet these last few months. Especially when Steve left.” Tony added, fiddling with her cuffs absently.

Thoughts filled Steve’s mind, packing into his head and leaving little space for anything else.

_He was lonely. He’s been lonely since I brought him here. All he saw was me and when I left, he got hurt and he had no one and he just...shut down._

“You’re okay now Tony. Rhodey is thinking of you. He talks about you everyday.” Her smile mirrored Tony’s, the same unmistakable sadness at the cruelty of two best friends being kept apart. “He’ll be glad to know you’re alive.”

“I’m glad he’s alive.” Tony whispered. “Tell him I miss him. Tell him-“ he paused and blinked rapidly, smile falling. “Tell him he was the best friend I ever had. Tell him to look after the young Avengers. And tell him I’m sorry for not being able to stop this. And that I...” Tony’s eyes grew distant. “I’ll miss him.” His voice trailed off into nothing.

Carol looked devastated and began to sniff, but she nodded and hugged Tony again. To Steve it felt like Tony had just given his last will or admitted to thinking he wouldn’t come out of this alive. But why would he think-?

_Look at him. Look at what you’ve done._

“I will bring Rhodes tomorrow after I take Carol back this evening. You can tell him yourself.” Steve grunted and swallowed the thickness in his throat.

He knew he was making a colossal mistake. By allowing members of the Avengers to meet, he was giving them a small chance to plot and it could easily have been a ploy. But-

But Tony needed this. Steve needed him to see that he wasn’t out to hurt him, merely bring him to his side and make him understand. That was all, Tony didn’t have to be brainwashed or tortured, he just needed to be convinced.

Steve would show him Hydra could be kind. That he could be kind.

“Steve?” Tony said, looking stunned and shook his head disbelieving, blanket slipping off his shoulders, forgotten. Carol’s lips twitched.

“You’ve said it. You better stick to it soldier.” Carol ran with it but looked equally shocked.

“You got it mam.” Steve replied and suddenly spun on his heel and left when he realised just how relaxed he was around them. This was too similar-it felt too safe for comfort. It took him back to days when he’d fight Tony for the remote, would draw because Peter encouraged him to, would go through the next plan with Carol. It was too much-he couldn’t be this attached and serve Hydra.

Falling onto his desk chair, he blanked out their voices from his bedroom and dropped his head into his hands.

_I’m doing the right thing, I’m doing the right thing, I’m doing the right thing-_

He wasn’t sure anymore. He just wasn’t.

* * *

  
Letting the two talk for a couple of hours comfortably, Steve finally dropped his pen and pushed his chair back. Carol had to be returned and Rhodes needed to be brought.

When he reached the frame, he rapped his knuckles gently on the wood and gestured.

“Time to go Carol. I’ll bring you back again soon.”

Tony and Carol glanced at each before Carol sighed and pushed off the bed. But not before giving a huge hug to Tony.

“I’ll see you soon. Stay strong. And-“ Steve’s ears perked up as she leaned closer to Tony. “-remember what I said.”

Tony said nothing but he smiled and squeezed back with all the strength he had. Finally he let go and Carol faced Steve once more, stoic as ever.

“Let’s go. Can’t keep War Machine waiting.”

* * *

  
The pattern carried on for three more weeks. Twice a week, Tony would be permitted to see Rhodes and Carol, separately of course and with all conversations recorded. But Steve allowed them the privacy of his bedroom for the couple of hours he got, and after one week, became too busy to check each recording, though he planned to. And strangely he started to notice small changes to Tony.

The doctor said he was recovering faster. More effort was being put in to eating now and he was starting to sleep more at night rather than at unpredictable times of the day. His mouth looked almost completely healed and his leg was doing well.

But above all that, he looked a little more relaxed. He smiled when Steve walked in with one of his friends and seemed ready to talk to Steve more whenever he got bored. He’d call Steve’s name and demand attention while he was sat at his desk working.

Today marked greater progress.

“Steve. Steve!”

Sighing, he left the desk again, went to the bedroom again and stood beside Tony again.

“Yes Tony?” He folded his arms patiently and tapped his foot. The genius smiled at him shyly and held out a bandaged arm tentatively. His arm shook but he hid the fear well.

“Can you get me something to eat? I’m really hungry.”

Steve blinked and paused. Tony had never, _ever_ asked him for something so directly. Well he had but that was before he was captured, neglected and tortured for a few months.

His heart soared before he could stop it.

“Yes, of course. What would you like?” Steve said, feeling his lips lift and his shoulders rest. This felt right. This _was_ right. Providing for Tony was-

_Correct. Right. Sure._

“Can I have...hmm?” Tony tilted his head, blue eyes deep in thought. He clearly wasn’t sure what he could ask for.

Steve’s gaze softened. “How does bagels sound? You like the plain ones.”

Pleasantly surprised, Tony returned the soft gaze. “Yeah. Yeah, that would be good.” No more shaking, Steve noted. He looked a little happy too.

_Progress. Good progress._

Fifteen minutes later, Steve was holding the tray of bagels and spreads from his assistant and setting it down carefully in front of Tony. He sat on the seat beside him and flicked his hand over the food. “Go on.”

Tony nodded gratefully and carefully reached for a bagel. He took a small bite and chewed thoughtfully, raising a brow at Steve.

Then he reached for another bagel from the pile and held it out.

“Your favourite?”

Steve looked down. It was sesame.

“Thanks.” He mumbled and took it, feeling oddly pleased.

“We used to eat bagels all the time. It was great, I’d always know which ones were your favourite. It was nice.” Tony remarked casually, taking more bites, clearly bolder from receiving the food.

Steve nodded but still didn’t take a bite.

“Go on. I know you want to.”

“Tony.”

“Why can’t we go back to this? What’s so great about Hydra that you’d lose this and...and...” The billionaire looked down and started to blush. “And me.”

“ _What?_ ” 

Mustering up the courage, Tony lifted his head and frowned. “You said you had feelings for me. If you do care about me which I kinda guess you do...” Tony mumbled those words under his breath. “Then surely you care enough to stop working with Hydra. You want to change the world? Fine. We can do something else-together! It’ll be like a new team with new rules and new-“

“Why should I listen to you Tony? What exactly have you done to prove I can trust you?” Steve asked darkly and looked sour. The incursions still weigh on his mind, the SHRA, hell, he could even go as far back as Tony hiding his identity for years until molecule man. Tony had lied to him countless times.

Tony set the bagel down and dusted his hands. “I know what you’re thinking. And I know I’ve made mistakes-which we’ve discussed by the way! And I am prepared to help you but only if you do the right thing.”

“You know nothing. Stay quiet and don’t bring attention to yourself.”

Steve knew the minute he’d said it, he was asking for trouble.

“So you’re telling me to stay here and die quietly? You’re gonna tell me to just shut up? Gonna just...keep me here and _not_ torture me?” Tony glared, blue eyes fierce and brighter than before.

“You’re mine. You’re right, I do care about you. Which is why I’m not getting you involved.” Steve shrugged and glanced at the angry Avenger. “You should be grateful you’re still alive.”

“Not for long.” Tony murmured, making Steve clench his teeth. “Skull told me everything. Even said he has the chip ready for me like you said.”

He nearly dropped his bagel on Tony’s lap. “What chip?” He said icily, alarm bells ringing in the back of his mind. He fully expected Tony to correct himself.

What he got instead was a baffled look from Tony. “The microchip? Skull said you wanted to have me chipped? Said it would train me to become more favourable to Hydra. I don’t know.” Tony shrugged tiredly, a dull sheen falling over his eyes and his chin lowered.

“I didn’t say that. I didn’t even know.”

Tony looked up. “You didn’t?”

“No. I would never do that.”

For a moment, Tony said nothing. Then-

“Skull said you wanted to put a microchip into my neck so that I’d follow your orders. He also said he’d do it to all the other Avengers if it worked on me and put us all in an enhanced training camp. He said...well I thought it was your idea.”

Before he knew it, Steve was on his feet, lips pulled back into a growl, body full of rage.

“He won’t touch you. I won’t allow it.”

Just the chip was unacceptable. But a camp was _unimaginable_. The thought of Tony in a concentration camp was awful and every part of Steve's being resented the idea with a huge amount of disgust. Skull was really pushing his limits.

Tony stared up at him with raised brows from his blanket pile before shaking his head.

“I miss you so much. Every time you say things like that it reminds me of how much I loved you.”

“What?” Steve’s body went frigid and his gaze honed in on the deep blush on Tony’s face.

“You heard me.”

Steve said nothing. He stared at the man in front of him.

“Oh c’mon!” Tony threw up his hands. “You must’ve known. I’ve loved you since we reformed the team. I even admitted it in the cell!”

“You said you would’ve said more. You never said you loved me.”

Tony looked away. “I thought you knew.”

“No.” Steve replied pointedly. “You never said. Not once.”

“Well,” Tony shrugged but smirked. “Neither did you. I only worked it out after getting skinned alive by Hydra.”

Then Steve recapped the words in his mind.

“Loved? Past tense?” Steve said tersely, sitting in front of Tony and tucking the blanket back over his thin shoulders. His fingers lightly brushed Tony’s skin and he itched to pull the man closer.

“Loved. Right.” Tony confirmed but looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

_Liar!_

“You love me. Even now, even after-“ Steve clamped his mouth shut and looked away. “Even after I hurt you.”

Alarm was written all over Tony’s face. “You...oh my god.”

“What?”

“Carol was right. You really do feel guilty about what happened to me.” Tony said in awe and tightened his grip on the blanket. Then he seemed to make a decision.

He looked up with a steely gaze. “You’re right. I do. Still like you. Despite the shitty Hydra deal.”

Despite every part of him telling him to promote Hydras views and convert his stupidly stubborn crush to his side, his lips curved and a laugh escaped. He couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t.

“You rest. I will deal with Skull. We'll talk after.”

* * *

 

He killed him. He'd waited long enough and had finally done it.

He'd killed the Red Skull. And it hadn’t even been hard.

Steve had left his quarters late that night and had happened to make his way to Skull’s quarters, giving all the signals to the assassins in the base to spread the word. As they began the change, Steve carefully set the stage.

When he’d entered the Skull’s quarters, a sadistic smile had greeted him followed by a warm welcome.

“Come in Captain. Your timing is perfect, I have perfected the project I showed you months ago. And I believe you’ll be most pleased. Since you want Stark so much, this will ensure his obedience without him being a risk to Hydra.”

Steve stepped forward. “Supreme leader. You never told me how that chip worked.”

“It is to be inserted into his neck. It will tap into his central nervous system and enforce a direct signal to his frontal lobe at any order you give. If it works, we will have an army of Avenger soldiers.” Skull had gone back to tapping keys on the computer. His back had been exposed.

Steve hadn’t needed to hear more. Skull was a risk and that was enough. “Forgive me but I don’t see the appeal.”

“Captain. He is a weakness to Hydra. He must be eradicated for the sake of Hydra’s future.”

Steve reached the Red Skull. He towered over Schmidt, a shadow cast over the villain’s desk. “What about his future?”

Schmidt turned back around and almost face-planted into Steve’s chest. His face went from the king of confidence to panicked within seconds. Steve guessed it was something to do with the thunderous look he was projecting.

“Who’s? Captain?” The Skull swallowed.

“Stark’s.”

“Captain-you-“

“It’s been good Skull. But I can’t say I’ll miss you. You've served your purpose. ”

Steve snapped his neck and let the body fall.

“I don’t think anyone can say they’ll miss you.”

* * *

  
Pandemonium ensued. It was chaos and the power struggle within Hydra put a complete halt on their progress. But somehow Steve found he didn’t care.

He’d spent the last two weeks enjoying Tony’s company and Tony had been more than encouraging of their time spent together. Just like he’d been ecstatic on hearing the news of Skulls death.

“You killed him!? You killed the Skull!?” Tony choked on a croissant, glee written over his face.

“Mhmm.” Steve stole the croissant from Tony’s slack grip and took a huge bite, ignoring Tony’s squawk.

The genius pouted and tried to reach for the treat but Steve stretched his arm out. Tony kept leaning over, eyes bright. “I can’t believe you! Gimme!”

Steve kept a straight face and leaned back until suddenly Tony was on his chest, body sprawled over him. Seizing the chance, Steve let his hands come to rest around Tony’s waist gently. The croissant lay forgotten on the floor.

“You stopped him from hurting me.” Tony whispered and shifted to push his injured leg away. Steve smoothed one hand up Tony’s back until he reached his neck. With a gentle push, he urged Tony closer, tucking the injured man’s nose into his neck. After a moment of hesitation, he pressed a soft kiss to the long brown hair and sighed.

“I had no choice.”

Rhodey still visited. Carol still visited. It was a perfect balance. Tony was happier on most days and Steve was content to deal with Hydra after...whatever came after.

Whatever it was, he would deal with it. Perhaps Hydra's aims could be adjusted.

* * *

  
It all came to a head, as some part of him knew it would. Really, he had known the minute he’d let Carol talk to Tony.

On the final night, Steve woke up from the couch to Tony moaning in his sleep. He got up and entered his bedroom swiftly.

In his bed, Tony twitched and whimpered, body taut and tense lines on his face. As Steve got closer he realized Tony’s nightmare was getting worse.

“No...no don’t!” He cried and twisted under the covers, biting back a groan when he jarred his leg by mistake.

“Tony.” Steve knelt beside him and touched his shoulder briefly.

“N-no!”

“Wake up Tony.” He spoke calmly and brushed the sweaty bangs from Tony’s forehead. The touch brought Tony out of his dreams and his eyes flickered open.

“Steve?”

“I’m here. You’re okay, I’m here.” With a sigh, he stepped away from Tony’s outstretched hand. “I’ll get you some water.”

“No! Don’t go, just don’t!”

Steve paused.

“Stay here. Lie down with me? Winghead?” Tony pleaded hopefully and his eyes lit up when Steve gave in and stretched on the covers. They faced each other on the pillows with warm expressions.

“I used to dream about this a lot.” Tony admitted once the silence grew too tiresome for him. “Me and you, like this.”

“Me too.” Steve hummed and shifted closer, slinging one arm around Tony’s waist. Tony inched closer and for a moment, another silence fell. Then-

“Hey Steve. You know I like you right?”

Steve snorted and pulled him closer, eyes full of mirth. “Yes.”

“So you know I’d never do anything to hurt you? If I can help it?”

Steve blinked at him. “Yes?”

Satisfied, Tony nodded and rolled over so that his back was tucked into Steve’s chest. Taking a deep breath, he linked his fingers with Steve’s.

“Stay with me tonight.”

“Tony no, we’re not doing anything to strain you-“

“No sex. Just...stay like this. Please?” To Steve’s concern, Tony sounded teary.

Steve leaned over and brushed his lips over his ear. “What’s wrong? You’re scaring me.”

“Nothing. Just-“ Tony wiped at his face and kissed Steve’s hand. “Just don’t hate me in the morning.”

No words were needed. Steve pulled Tony’s chin back towards him and kissed him firmly, lips warm and soft and eager under him. When he pulled back, there was hope in Tony’s watery eyes.

“I could never hate you.”

As they slept, Steve wondered what had shifted to make Tony act so unsure. He was trying to keep Tony happy and what more could he do really? He could only hope Tony felt better in the morning and whatever this was, was fleeting. He closed his eyes and breathed in Tony’s comforting scent.

The warning signs went ignored.

* * *

 "Sir! Sir! There's been a break from the enhanced cells! The enhanced captives have escaped!" The door continued to rattle, the more the assistant yelled. Screams resonated beyond the bedrooms walls and bullets could heard.

Head pounding, Steve woke up to a bright blue light in his eyes and quickly realized why. Tony was struggling to stand above him, holding the cosmic cube in his face. How he’d gotten a hold of it Steve’d never know but the other Avengers must have been involved.

“I’m sorry. But I promised I’d save you. And I will.”

“Tony-“

"SIR!" The screams got louder.

“I love you. God I love you.” Tony was a panicked mess, tears running down his face and his injured leg shook (though no cast would stop Tony from doing what needed to be done).

“Tony wait!” But he was wasting his breath. Tony held up the cube high and basked the whole room in cosmic energy.

Steve closed his eyes as the bright blue light blinded him and encased his very being. Memories shifted, worlds collided and suddenly things went dark. When he finally opened his eyes, everything was exactly the same except it was completely different-his views his thoughts-he was wrong. Hydra...his instincts had been warning him about Hydra the whole time. All because of Tony. 

_Tony!_

Who stood before him, balancing on his crutches and holding the cosmic cube limply in his left hand.

He looked torn between terrified and afraid. He was trembling and pale and looking for something from Steve, who couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Tony in such a state.

"Steve?" Tony breathed and didn't move a muscle.

That was until Steve smiled gently and held out his arms, watching the question rise in Tony’s mind. He knew what to do.

“Come here Shellhead. We have work to do.”

Nothing like taking down some Hydra scum for the love of his life.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed this! Please please PLEASE do leave a comment! If you'd like to see more 616 comic based stony, let me know as I have plenty of ideas! 
> 
> In the meantime, I'll go back to my other WIP's ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a comment and let me know what you think! This fic is pretty much done but I have several more 616 ideas if anyone is interested? 
> 
> On a side note, I will be posting the next chapter of 'Need is just a word' tomorrow so thankyou so much for your patience if you have been reading that! Please do check out my other fics which are all about to be updated and please leave comments as they are basically the key motivation to fic writing! ;)
> 
> Also, come chat to me on tumblr!  
> https://masterlokisev159.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT: A fabulous reader called chemmmm very kindly asked if they could post a version of this fic in Korean on another site. The fic is now done and the link is here so please share and enjoy! Many thanks chemmmm!  
> https://analytical-chem.postype.com/post/4207705(chap 1) https://analytical-chem.postype.com/post/4225939(chap2)


End file.
